


Darker than amber

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Helens



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/pseuds/Helens
Summary: Иллюстрация к текстуTrust but verifyот adorkableАвтора можно найтив твиттереина тамблере
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Darker than amber

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trust but verify](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278285) by [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable). 



> Иллюстрация к тексту [Trust but verify](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278285/chapters/55747495) от adorkable
> 
> Автора можно найти [в твиттере](https://twitter.com/Smolhelen) и [на тамблере](https://helensilivren.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> «Он бы многое отдал за возможность по щелчку выключать собственные мозги. С самого детства одно и то же.»


End file.
